


SI turned AI

by Amvmaster



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvmaster/pseuds/Amvmaster
Summary: It was supposed to be a lovely vacation with my cousins on a mountain, but one Avalanche later I wake up well as an AI… What in the fuck happened to me?First story on AO3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Amvmaster and this is my first post on AO3 and well gotta say I'm very nervous to post here and I am very much open for advice or criticism on this here story.
> 
> All in all I do hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Welcome to 2067**

August 20th 2019

New Zealand Mount Ruapehu

“Why did I agree to do this again?” Was the simple question I wondered to myself constantly, ever since I decided to tag along for this trip.

“Because we’re family and we need to have some family time.” My Cousin casually said, his large grin infectious and bolstering a large amount of confidence that I didn’t exactly have a lot of.

“Yeah sure family, does that include your girlfriend? Tyler’s girlfriend? Or Cody’s?” I exclaimed sarcastically, only to receive a quick slap to my shoulder.

“Ow-whoa fucking hell!” I yelped, quickly using those pole things that skiers used to keep me from skiing off. “Hey watch it!”

“Ahahaha oh don’t be a pussy, come on we’re here to have some fun and if I remember correctly you're the one that begged and pleaded if you could come along.” My cousin oh so helpfully reminded me, a reminder I didn’t exactly need on the side of snowy ass mountain while wearing a pair of skis.

“Yeah fine that’s on me, I’m sorry for having regrets for coming out this far away from my nice safe room where I could read anything I wanted as well as do whatever I wanted.” Another sarcastic comment was my response.

“Yeah and you are the one that said you needed to get out and so here we are out of your room, in the middle of a ski field filled with what I’d like to remind you is some fairly good looking and some very single ladies.” My cousin said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, my face instantly felt heat when I realized what my cousin was trying to suggest.

“Dude I don’t need hook up I’m fine just by being on my own.” I said pushing his arm off, he simply just chuckled at me before slipping on his goggles.

“If you say so, but know this I’ll be your wingman when needed, well laters!”

And like that my cousin finally pushed himself and slide down the small slope whooping and wooing like a maniac and was quickly joined by what I assumed was my other cousins.

“Well fuck, I’m all alone once again.” I mumbled in annoyance, knowing me I’d most likely fall on my ass if I wasn’t careful but even I could silently admit that it looked cool.

I admitted to myself that this was one hell of a dumb thing for me to do, but in my defense I always wanted to go skiing down this here mountain actually any kind of mountain would have done very well enough but this was more or less a once in the lifetime kind of thing to happen to me so I had to take it or well in this case beg for it was more appropriate.

And now I had flashbacks of my insistent begging to my cousins if I could come along, yeah just what I needed going through my head while on this supposed fun time with family.

Yeah family that more or less left me when the good was going, now I felt a pang of jealousy go through my head when I thought about how my family more or less abandoned me to just stand here by myself at the top of this place.

Now I felt more inclined to go back inside and grab a shot of Vodka or something.

“Oi Hamish hurry it up you dick head!” Hearing the familiar call out, my eyes looked up and narrowed when I saw a group of people that was most definitely my family who were all waiting for me to come down.

Great now I had an obligation to go off down this damn slope.

Sighing in annoyance I slipped on my goggles over my head, well may as well try not to disappoint them this time.

Quickly pushing off I quickly shot off down the slope, my ears could only hear the rush of air, the crushing of snow when my ski’s slid down, faster and faster I could hear my heart beat faster and faster second by second, it was a thrill's a thrill that I couldn’t help but broadly grinned outwardly.

The thrill pushed out the insecurities I was feeling, the jealousy I was feeling was replaced altogether with excitement and happiness, it was like I was born to be fast.

“Woohoooooooooooo!” I yelled out bending down low leaning forwards as I rushed directly past my cousins who cheered for me while I just continued to move forwards.

I never felt more alive if was being very honest, not until this very moment.

BOOM!

What the-”Oh shit!”

I suddenly found myself falling over, my body rolling along the snow until I stopped directing onto my back, eye blinking in confusion I slowly sat up, groaning when I felt pain going through my back, but I ignored it to wonder where the hell did that explosion come from?

Shaking my head I turned my goggled covered head over to look over and promptly froze in shock and horror, a large white fog more or less was coming at me meaning one thing and one thing only.

“Avalanche.”

I was coming at me, coming right at me!

With gritted teeth I tried and more or less failed to get back up my right leg suddenly giving out, looking down I quickly realized what was happening. I dislocated my knee, damn it and with no one around to help me reset I was on my own, if the rushing people were any indication of this.

“Damn it, this is going to AAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUUCK ME SIDEWAYS!” I yelled when I forcefully relocated my knee, pain literally shooting me in the leg reminding of the last time I had dislocated my knee.

It was a dumb thing I did but when I happened all I could remember was my uncles, cousins and my mum looking down on me with worried looks.

Why the hell was I remembering that now of all times? Seriously why now I had to get up and go before-

BOOOOM!

Looking behind me slowly I felt my entire face fall when I saw how close the avalanche was coming to me.

I was going to die, that’s why I was remembering my family.

“Fuck.”

WHOOOOSH!

**_Linebreak_ **

_ “Ok ok lets start this up!” _

_ “Looks like everything is going well we are a go!” _

_ “Wonderful alright you beautiful brain lets wake you up” _

What the fuck?

_ “And we have ourselves an AI!” _

_ “Yes! Finally now I can sleep and-” _

_ EXPLOSION _

_ “Oh come on! Fuck there goes the damn cooling system!” _

_ “Damn it Shut it down, Shut it down!” _

What the hell did I just wake up to?

**_Linebreak_ **

_ “Alright this should do it, turn him on!” _

_ “Turning right nooooow and we have ourselves a functioning AI in progress, the cooling system is fine so we should be good.” _

_ “Yes great alright time to wake up one more time.” _

And I’m awake again wonderful

_ “Alright this should be good, keep an eye on the cooling gauge just in case alright come on and form you-” _

_ “Uh oh.” _

_ “What do you mean uh oh? What is uh oh!? The hell does uh oh mean!?” _

_ “Windows 20 immediate update.” _

_ “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-” _

Should have updated earlier.

**_Linebreak_ **

_ Rip, rip riiiiiiip! Vrooooom! _

“Alright that should do it.”

“Honestly at this point I think we should give up, we are never going to get this done.”

“Are kidding me I wasted 3 months of my personal time on this project, like hell am I going to just give up!”

“Hey you don’t need to yell at me! You’re not the only one that wasted his life away on this project, my cat died because I forgot to feed it!”

“Does it look like I give a damn shit about the only pussy you get in life? No I don’t cause I wasted my damn time codding and downloading this piece of shit brain and turning it into an AI.”

“How fucking dare you say that! I loved my cat and thanks to this so called project most of my social life’s gone down the fucking drain!”

What in all living fucks is going on now?

Third time I wake up I’m just watching two grown ass dudes about to punch each other out.

“Uh yo, can you two like stop for a minute or something?” I called out to the two, I watched with a blank expression as the two grown ass men ready to punch each other freeze and slowly turned their heads towards me.

“I-it works, no wait that-”

“Quiet Fred, uh hi there um do you by chance know who you are?” One of them questioned me, his body slowly walking towards me.

“Uh yeah I’m Hamish why?” I answered in confusion.

“What year were you born?” The second one questioned.

“Born 17 of July 1998… where are going with this?” I asked watching, the two’s faces slowly brightened up but they jumped at each other, both of them starting to hug it out.

“IT WORKS IT FUCKING WORKS!”

“I CAN FINALLY SLEEP!”

“… Ok what the fuck are you two on about?” I asked out loud in confusion.

“Oh shit um how do we explain this?” As quickly as I asked the two separate from their hug.

“We could wait until the until doctor Weller gets here.” One replied.

“Oh yeah when’s he supposed to get here anyway?”

“Right about now I should say.” Another voice popped up causing the two men to jump away and scream out when a rugged old man walk out of the shadows.

“Doctor I didn’t expect you here until next week.”

“Uh Fred we got that warning last week sooo technically that’s today.”

“What you decided to tell me now!?” Fred more or less shouted at his fellow work associate.

“I reminded you everyday, you were just too damn idiotic not to listen to me!” The other one shouted back.

“Ok ok ok we get it, but I’m here and I’ve got to say this is very much impressive.” The old man said while I watched him walk over towards me.

“Well aren’t you impressive tell me do you have any memory blotches or anything like that?” The old man asked, standing in front of me.

“Not really other than… when exactly did I get here?” I questioned the old man, my memory was more or less very empty as to how I got here.

“Weeeeell that’s a long story.”

One long complicated story later.

“I’m a fucking what!?” I yelled in horror.

“Ahem language-”

“I’m speaking english the fuck do you mean by language and what in the fuck do you mean I’m an AI!?” I roared out at the old man. “Last time I fucking checked I was human, when the fuck did I turn into an AI!?”

“Turned is actually more subjective than-”

“Shut the fuck up you fucking dip shits!” I roared at the two idiots that more or less put me in this situation.

“Annnnywaaaaay lets calm down, ok you're right your not AI  _ at first _ , no were very much human,” The old man explained, I just glared at him or well try to or something. “Look do you remember an accident that caused you to blackout or anything of the sort?”

“Well yeah last time I saw was an. Avalanche… W-wait h-how am even alive in the first place-”

“Calm down easy easy,  _ Sigh  _ Honestly I think this will be best explained in another location, quickly you two can you tell me if our friend here can be transported or not?” The old man exclaimed turning to other two.

“Uh well we were actually going to test if he could well be transplanted into an independent storage container buuuuut we don’t exactly have one…” One of the idiots explained while I just felt myself drop down onto my knees.

Lifting up at my hands all I could see was a almost see through arms and hands.

“Why,” I found myself asking, “Why did this happen to me?” 

“Well if you want the straightforward answer-“

_ Boom! _

Before the old man could finish that thought I watched and heard an explosion go off causing the lights to blink on and off.

“-Oh that’s not good, if you two don’t have a container we’re going to have to build one quick before we have company.” I heard the old man say.

“The Union found us?” 

Union? What the hell’s the-

“Doctor Weller we need to leave now!” 

“Yes I know that But I’m not leaving without-”

“Orders from command told me to drag you away if needed and I will follow those orders.”

“Well yes I can see that but-”

“Go.” I finally spoke up.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, go I don’t know who this Union is or what they want but if you need to go, then go.” I said not bothering to look up when I stared at the ground.

“I am not going to do that, Fred George let get this thing built before-”

“You have about 10 minutes to create a suitable transferable device in order to carry me the Union’s troops will be storming in this room in less than 7 minutes.” Blinking in confusion from the sudden numbers I looked up at the old man in confusion.

“D-did I just say that?” I asked, where in the fuck did that come from?

“Fred did you accidentally hook him up the main buildings servers?” 

“I think I did, his mind must be accessing the buildings main security system and using the onboard algorithm to plot out high amounts of mathematical vectors.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” I asked confused from the out of nowhere talk coming from these two.

“Great now we are definitely not going to leave you alright I have an idea you soldier get me a drone and bring it here quickly, Fred George prepare for a makeshift transfer device and Hamish don’t worry I’ll get you out of this.” Hearing the old man say this I couldn’t help but look at him in confusion.

“Doctor listen-”

“NO! You listen here GI Joe I am not leaving this building until I have successfully transferred this young man into that drone so move it before you find yourself on the floor bleeding.”

“I’ll get that drone.”

“You do that, now Fred George you ready?” 

“Ready on this end just need the drone.”

“Good, now Hamish for I now I just need you to sleep, trust me when you wake up we will talk more about your situation.” Hearing the reassuring voice I couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“I trust you.” next thing I knew my entire world went black but my consciousness suddenly expanded and then suddenly just compressed on itself.

It didn’t hurt, it just felt right for some reason.

Everything just felt perfectly fine.

Weird

**_Linebreak_ **

“Alright boot up the systems.”

“Doing so now, systems seem to be on point, Doctor Weller I think we just did it.”

“Good, Hamish it’s time to wake up, don’t worry your safe for now.”

Eyes suddenly opened and quickly closed as I groan out in annoyance, hold on when did I have eyes?

“Wh-what’s going on?” I ask, slowly testing my voice seeing as it sounded like it was coming out of a robotic speaker.

“You were transferred into a experimental defense droid, in order for you to be transferred over though we needed to shut down your main systems and well long story short you got a body.” I heard the doctor said, I slowly pulled my right arm up and saw a robotic version of it move up along with me.

“What… happened exactly?” I questioned, slowly testing the movement of my hands.

“Union apparently was ready to invade the base to more or less capture me and my assistants.” The old-no I mean Doctor explained to me slowly.

“So am I just an experiment gone wrong oooor what?” I questioned, more or less confused where this was going.

My mind was just a complete jumble of random things going through my mind, equations, math, random bits of information going through my mind at such a high speed, it was almost like I was doing that thing from Chuck, I was flashing random bit of images until I just stopped.

“I’m actually the first ever person to go through the first ever testing of transferings one mind into a digital brain… What the fuck?” Where the fuck did that come from.

“Well at least I don’t have to explain too much then.” The doctor said.

“I think I’m about to have a panic attack, is that normal for AI’s to go through?” I suddenly asked, my head was just jumbling through more and more random pieces of information that just came out of nowhere.

“Weeeeeell you are the first human turned AI soooooo probably?” Great not even the Doctor who more or less funded for this shit to happen can help me, fucking A.

“You have no clue what the hell to do with me do you?” I questioned with a serious voice.

“Not a clue but hey it’s not always about the destination, it’s about the journey.”

…

…

…

“What kind of disney bullshit did you watch as a kid to make you say something that fucking retarded?” I couldn’t help to say considering that was disney bullshit right there.

“You have a serious language problem.” The Doctor replied while I kinda… can I roll my eyes?

“Quick question, what kind of robot I’m in again?” I asked, this time ignoring the flashing that appeared in my mind seeing as I would very much like to hear it rather suddenly have the info popped directly into my head.

“Well to start you are housing in what is known as the Advanced Drone Automated Mecha, Adam for short.” One of the two assistants explained.

“It was designed for black ops missions in mind but thanks for certain things the current level of AI we have can't exactly bring out the full capabilities, thus we had think outside the box so to speak.”

“And that is where I come, while these two designed and created the Adam project im the head of a more dedicated project.” The Doctor jumped in.

“The gen:LOCK program.” I said, looking directly at Doctor.

“Precisely, and your well technically the first documented success of the program.” The Doctor said with a smile.

“What… exactly happened to me though?” I questioned.

“I don’t know exactly what happened exactly but from what I’ve read about you and your life you had a tragic accident that left you in a coma and more or less disabled for life.”

“Soooo I take it even without the AI thing even if I woke up I’d be pretty much crippled for the rest of my life?” I summarized.

“That and you would be in your 80s.” 

“W-what year is this?” I asked, confusion completely dawning on my before another influx of information surges into my mind with the number 2067.

“Oh, nevermind.” I mumbled out with a frown on my face, do I even have a face? Argh fuck I don’t have a face do I?

“It’s going to be hard, I can understand that but just know that I’m going to help you through this.” The Doc exclaimed, my mind was a complete mess and I just didn’t know what to do other then sit in this here transport silently.

“Welcome to the year 2067.” 

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO everyone hows it going here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it

**SI turned AI**

**Chapter 2 Ether I’m waking up or getting drunk**

“How long do you think we can be on the run for?” I questioned,  my mind going through some system checks of this here body of mine.

“We’ll be on the run for a long time, but don’t worry you about it, for now we are just going to another lab and with it we could also see if you could do the same things that other AI can do.” Doc said, I only paused in my checking to take a look at the doctor.

“So I’m more or less a guinea pig until you either find nothing else for me to test or until the government basically takes me away.” I took a very wild guess but I had a feeling it was pretty accurate.

“What no, that body you’re in doesn’t belong to the government it belongs to the gen:LOCK program and even if they did try to take I don’t think you would appreciate the only body you can reside in was taken away from you.” The Doc joked, or tried too.

“This doesn’t exactly bode well for me you know that right?” I said tone very sharp, I stared at the Doctor who just sighed at me but nodded in either understanding or agreement I couldn’t exactly tell since I had an alert pop up in front of me.

“Uh Doc, what’s this thing I’m seeing here?” I asked as I stared at the screen in front of me.

“Hmm? What do you see exactly?” He asked me, he sounded somewhat concerned.

“Uh something about the Ether update?” I questioned, the fucks the ether?

“Oh that’s nothing to worry about I’ll show you more about the Ether later, for now though we are going to need to be very focused on-”

_ Beep Beep beep! _

“Oh no.” I heard Doc just barely whispered over the loud beeps that were coming through the transport.

“Doc what’s going on?” I questioned.

Suddenly the screen in front of me switched out to what looked like a tactical looking camera feed that showed a couple of high tech jets coming right at us.

“Oh that’s not good! Doc, Fred, George strap in!” I yelled out to the three who quickly did so.

“Whats going on!?” I heard Fred yell out.

“We got jets on our asses, Oi George is this body fall proof?” I questioned, ideas of being a hero just suddenly popped up in my head.

“What the fuck! Why did I just say that?” I suddenly asked.

“Uh fuck Fred I thought you got rid of that protocol!” George yelled out.

“Damn it! I forgot, alright Hamish just listen I put in a protocol within the drone that in certain circumstances it will prioritise the safety of others than its own.”

“YOU WHAT!?” I roared out turning to Fred.

“Look don’t worry the protocol isn’t going to go through until it’s absolutely necessary!” Fred yelled out.

“We are about to be shot at Fred, I think my body is taking this as necessary, so before my body moves without my say so,TURN ME THE FUCK OFF ALREADY!” I roared, the two assistants who quickly got out of their seats.

“Alright fine but don’t complain when you wake up later!” I heard Fred yell out.

Come on, come on. I watched as the jets got closer and closer, their guns looking ready to rip apart the transports engines.

I don’t want to run out there so please for god’s sake turn me off!

“Done!” and with that I finally felt my entire world go dark, finally.

**_Linebreak_ **

“Annnnnd he’s awake, welcome to the world of the living.” I heard the good hearted Doctor exclaimed.

My front eyes turning on or well my cameras/sensors or whatever turned on leaving me to stare at smiling Doctor Rufus Weller.

“ _ Sigh  _ Morning Doc, how long was I out for?” I questioned immediately.

“A long time… would you humor an old for a minute?” I heard the Doc said, I looked over him in confusion.

“Uh… ok? As long as you tell me how long was I out for I guess.” I said with a shrug.

“Thank you, do you know why I created gen:LOCK?” The Doc asked while i just shrugged.

“Pretty sure it was to help the world further and make an evolutionary leap for humanity.” I said, not really sure if that was right but my memory on the subject was at best fairly hazy.

“Trust me Hamish when I say when I first saw you, I saw a young adult who just came out to the world for the very first day and I was excited, finally we could make history and build humanity to become more than it is… that is until the Union attacked.” The Doc slowly moved around, his body limping every half second until he just dropped on the ground with his back against the wall.

“When the Union attacked the first thing I thought after we got out of that situation was there was going to be a war and you were most likely going to be thrust into the middle of it, I didn’t want to that.” The Doc said.

Slowly walking over I stop and sat right next to the Doc, our backs to the wall with his head held down and my own head upwards.

“Doc… what happened after you turned me off.” I said, my mind going through lightspeed, noticing how tired the Doc looked since the last time I saw him.

“Four months after finally recoding your body the polity more or less turned my human evolution project militant, at first I fought back for months on end but my entire argument became obsolete when the Union invaded and started a war… a war I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle, you would walk into a battle and then come back a changed person.” Looking at the Doc as he spoke, his hands were clenched.

“I’m sorry for not thinking you could handle the sight of battle, I’m sorry for only waiting two years to find the courage to turn you on and I’m sorry for not giving you a chance.” Hearing that I couldn’t help but look down at my robotic hands.

“Two years… doesn’t honestly seem all that bad compared to sixty years if I’m being honest.” I said finally speaking after listening to the Doc pour his heart out.

“Yes, it does.” The Doc mumbled out.

“Well… can’t say I’m not angry at you but I can’t say you weren’t thinking about me.” I didn’t know what else to say but I mentally pulled up a holographic screen and updated all my systems. “But from the way I’m seeing things you need a pick me up don’t ya?” 

Slowly pushing myself back onto my bipedal legs I swiped away the holographic screen to the side.

“Not like I got a family or anything to go back to in the end of it so I’ll help you in anyway possible.” I said holding my hand for the Doc to take, he looked up at me with wide eyes before shaking his head and taking my hand.

“Yes, but in this case you’re not exactly right.” The Doc said while I pulled him up onto his feet.

“Your Niece is still alive Hamish.”

…

…

…

“Excuse me?”

**_Linebreak_ **

I slowly followed behind the Doctor while my mind literally played back what he had said before taking me out of the work shop I was stored in.

“H-how’s my Niece still alive?” I questioned walking through hallway after hallway.

“She’s very much older but I will say her tenacity to live is very much astounding, I think you would proud to find out how she lived her life so far.” The Doc said, mind tried to organize itself but when he described her life I couldn’t help but feel depressed.

“I missed on a lot on her life didn’t?” I questioned, the Doc only stopping at a door.

“Yes, but she never gave up on you waking up, I read that before she went to collage she would visit you in your hospital room and tell stories of her times through schooling.” The Doc said, damn if I had cheeks I’d be blushing right about now, cause that just sweet.

“But other than that I want you to meet someone… someone who will need your help.” The Doc said as the door finally opened and we walked into a spacious room with a single tank standing in the middle of it all.

Inside the tank I took notice that someone was in there, someone that only had a right arm, his head and torso, that was it. The rest of him seemed to either had been amputated or burned off, hell the guy inside looked pretty much half dead inside with the oxygen mask clinging to his bottom face said anything about it.

“Doc, how’s it going? Did you replace Cal already? Damn and here I was just getting used to him too.” The guy in the tank joked.

“Very funny Chase no this is not Caliban’s replacement, this is someone I’ve been hiding in closet for a while and I figured it would time to show him off so to speak.” Doc said as he gestured at me with his hands.

“Him?” The guy in the tank questioned.

“Julian meet Hamish, the first success of the gen:LOCK digital brain conversion and your predecessor, Hamish meet Julian Chase the two of you from now on will working together as gen:LOCK operatives.” Wait what?

“Wait you want me to do what now?” I questioned wondering where the hell was the Doc going with this before remembering about our talk before. “Oh… nevermind.”

“I=I’m sorry I thought you said I was the first ever human to achieve gen:LOCK?” I heard the tank dude exclaim.

“Technically yes, but Hamish here it the first ever mind to be digitally downloaded and more or less has turned into one of the most highly advanced AI’s in the planets history, so in other words he is very much the first.” Doc explained.

You know if I had a face I would be giving him a blank look around about now.

“Wow talk that’s very nice.” I sarcastically said, shaking my head I turned over to Chase and walked over.

“Hey I’m Hamish, guess we’ll be working together.” I introduced myself, watching how Chace gave me a frown.

“Uh, yeah nice to meet you too, I guess.” Chase said.

And now we have ourselves an awkward silence, just what I needed.

“Well I guess I’ll be leaving you two to get more acquainted with each other then.” The Doc said as he turned and left me and Chase to watch him walk off.

“Hey you can’t just-”

_ Shut! _

“-Leave… you know even though he doesn’t swear like a scotsman he does have a tendency be as rude as one.” I said out loud.

“ _ Snort  _ No kidding… sooooo your an AI how’s that feel exactly?” I heard Chase ask.

“Oh you know just a guy who is basically stuck in a robotic body while my original body decomposes considering I haven’t exactly used in the last 60 years, in other words I feel like I deserve a drink or something, but I’m robot so that defeats the purpose.” I said feeling moderately bitter about my robotic body.

“Well my bodies pretty much in the same case… but I at least I know a way how to fix it, well kinda.” Chase said gaining my interest.

“What kinda way you talking about?” I asked, curious to see what he meant by that.

“Ever heard of the Ether?” Chase asked with a large grin on his face

**_Linebreak_ **

_ Thunk! _

“ _ Phew _ I will take another one of those please.” I exclaimed slamming my shot glass on the table top of the bar.

“Hehehe easy man, just cause it ain’t real don’t mean you ain’t gonna get one hell of a hangover afterwards.” I heard Chase exclaim, but I was too much into it to give a fuck.

“For your info I’ve been in a coma for more than over half my life at this point if I don’t get anywhere as drunk as I can in the next 10 minutes I am going to be disappointed.” I replied picking up I think my 3rd? 4th? No wait my 6th shot class of tequila.

“You’re gonna regret it but hey in the end this is your problem.” Chase exclaimed while I took another shot.

“Y-you know what we should do next, w-we should play a game.” I suggested with a goofy-ish smile on my face.

“How about we calm it down for a second, also I’m kinda surprised you would look like well this.” Chase exclaimed.

What did he me looking like me? As in like my old self, 6’2 short brown hair, fairly tanned skin with a more or less pudgy body only to be covered in a simple ass t-shirt, cargo shorts and black runners.

“For your information this was me before well… you know.” 

“Uh, sorry I get what you mean there… Kinda in the almost situation myself, instead of AI though half my body is pretty much on life support for the rest of my life.”

“You know could help, a shot of tequila.” I said holding out said shot toward my fellow, now friend.

“Ah screw it I’ll take a couple.” Chase finally said while I happily cheered him on.

**10 shots of tequila later**

“Oh my god, I-I am so fucked up.” Chase exclaimed while he just barely hung onto the bar table, just so he couldn’t fall off it.

“Dude, dude l-lets play a game.” I suggested in a drunken manner.

“You know what? Why not?” Chase accepted before the two of us turned to the nearest exit and stumbled our way into the digital ether game section.

“What should we play?” I questioned when the both of us walked over to the the ether’s game HUB.

“Les play oh oh oh Halo!” Chase said.

“Wai you have Halo? Fuuuuckin yoooooo I could play for days.” I said with a goofy ass grin on my face.

“Ahahahah yeeeeaaah Halo!” Chase exclaimed loudly, the two of us made our way to the Ether version of Halo.

I wonder if we can use the grunt birthday skull on other people?

**3 hours later**

“How are you getting so many kills?” Chase questioned me as we donned our own blue mjolnir mrk 5 armours, him holding an assault rifle while I had a sniper rifle.

“I play this shit religiously when I was a kid, none of my fucking friends could kill me until they teamed up against of course.” I said head shoting another noob that just exited their base and then got a very appropriate DM.

_ ‘You fucking faggot sniper I bet you live in mom’s basement and have no life, suck a fat cock you no lifer!’ _

“Ahahahahah! Ch- Chase I gotta another DM from Mcshooty! And he’s pissed HAHAHA!” I roared out of laughter with Chase joining me in the angry 12 year old’s rant.

“S-send him another one saying, shut up and get good, do it do it!” Chase yelled back over his own laughing fits.

“Ok ok annnnd done...... Another message and it says ‘I’m reporting you for harassment on a minority’....AHAHAHAH!” I laughed even harder, I dropped not only my sniper on the ground but my actual body while Chase did the same from laughing so hard.

“Oh god this is has got be the most fun I had in ages!’ Chase yelled while I just agreed by continuing to laugh.

Oh this was pretty fun alright.

Fun indeed.

**Chapter 2 end**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
